


Things You Said When You Were Drunk

by mysteryinc



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryinc/pseuds/mysteryinc
Summary: pre-show catradora. one-shot. the title p much says it all





	Things You Said When You Were Drunk

Wine always gave Catra the hiccups. Neither of them had ever quite figured out why, but after the first time it had happened and no other side effects appeared to affect Catra aside from the inevitable impulsive decisions and a total lack of filter–not all that much different than the usual Catra, really–Adora had decided not to worry. Too much.

They had saved up for this bottle rather than stealing one, and somehow, that made it taste sweeter.

Catra hiccuped.

Everything felt warm for the moment. Adora sank into the moth-eaten couch and smiled up at Catra, perched on the arm of the sofa and sniffing at her glass of wine.

“Any conclusions?”

Catra finished off her third glass and shook her head.

A hiccup bubbled up inside her, and it finally broke Adora. She laughed, and laughed, and couldn’t stop laughing. The whole world felt so warm.

“It–”  _Hiccup_. “–isn’t–”  _Hiccup_. “Funny.”

Catra was smiling, though. Adora’s unbridled laughter had tears gathering at her eyes, but she knew her friend was smiling.

“I-I’m sorry,” she breathed through the pleasant abdominal pain, nearly melting when Catra’s tail swept the tears from her eyes. “It’s just–really cute.”

Catra hopped down beside her, setting her empty glass on the table beside Adora’s. After a moment, Catra leaned against her shoulder, and Adora could hear the purr rumbling in her best friend’s chest.

“I’m not cute.” The half-hearted dismissal was hard to buy when Adora had two eyes and could see perfectly well just how correct she was.

“Are too.” She yawned, leaning into Catra and getting comfortable between her and the plush arm of the couch.

“Says the girl falling asleep after a cup and a half of wine. That’s  _adorable_.” Catra flicked her on the nose with a claw and a smirk.

She peeked open an eye with a huff. “I’m comfortable.”

“I can tell.”

Catra gently carded her claws through Adora’s ponytail, and the faint sensation made Adora’s eyelids heavy. Her whole body felt fuzzy, and the glow inside her only seemed to be getting stronger.

“Curfew,” she mumbled. “Don’t want to get in trouble.”

“I’ll wake you up.” The hiccups had stopped, and Catra’s voice had dropped into a husky murmur, underscored by the relaxed purring in her chest.

Adora worried for one more moment about Catra’s punishment should they both fall asleep in the lounge, knowing perfectly well who would take the brunt of the punishment and all of the blame.

The wine did away with the rest of the worries, and in another second, she was asleep, safely tucked under Catra’s chin.


End file.
